M. Bison VS Magneto
Description Marvel vs. Capcom! Which middle aged, red suited head accessory wearing dictator will walk away alive! Interlude Wiz: Marvel and Capcom have been rivals since the days of X-Men vs. Street Fighter, and today it ends. Boomstick: Yeah, we're pitting their some of their most famous villains in a fight to the death! Wiz: Yeah, like M. Bison, the leader of Shadoloo Boomstick: And Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood of Mutants and the X-Men's greatest enemy. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills and find out who would win a Death Battle. M.Bison Wiz: Street Fighter has a host of deadly villains, like Akuma, Sagat, Vega, Decapre, Evil Ryu... Boomstick: And that spaghetti haired dude from Street Fighter 5! Wiz: But none are as famous or as deadly as Master Bison. Boomstick: Didn't we already go over this in M. Bison vs. Shao Kahn? Wiz: Umm...yeah, we did. I think the audience knows now. Boomstick: Anyway, before Bison was a evil, red dictator, he was originally just a kid. At a young age, Bison killed his family and was adopted by some gypsies. ''' Wiz: Bison was taught by the gypsies the art of using your soul as your weapon, but Bison, being the ass he was, made his much better version.. '''Boomstick: Saikyo Arts! Wiz: What? Boomstick: I mean, Psycho Power! Wiz: That's better. Boomstick: Bison quickly created a criminal empire called Shadoloo, and had hired Vega, Balrog and Sagat, along with brainwashing many women, calling them "DOLLS". Wow, Bison's more perverted than Hannibal Lecter. Wiz: Oh yeah, I forgot, Bison removed all the good from his soul beforehand, and that manifested to a woman named Rose. Boomstick: Bison has many attacks, like the Scissor Kick, which is just Bison kneeing you twice. Wiz: He can also stomp your head with the Head Stomp, and can frequently teleport with the Bison Warp. Boomstick: He can also shoot purple fireballs at his foe with the Psycho Cannon. He can upgrade this to Psycho Field, which is just one gigantic purple fireball. Wiz: But Bison's most dangerous move is his Psycho Crusher, in which he flies at you like a torpedo. Boomstick: But when Bison is down for the count, he can bust out two last tricks, one being Final Bison. Final Bison upgrades all of Bison's attacks into being more powerful and dangerous. Hell, his Psycho Crusher can kill a normal person in one hit! Wiz: However, if that fails, he can use his soul and can possess a person's body. He can do it for as long as he wants. Boomstick: But the Psycho Power puts A LOT of stress on Bison's body, and can eventually kill him too. Wiz: But Bison can always just possess some other body until his buddies make him a new body. Boomstick: What an ass. Bison: The day Bison graced your village, was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. Magneto Wiz: Magneto is the Metal manipulating Arch Enemy of the X-Men Boomstick: Max Eisenhardt (aka Erik Lensherr) was born in the late 1930s and was sent to a Nazi death camp and lost all of his family. Poor guy ! Wiz: Malnourishment from the camp prevented Max's mutant powers from emerging at first but after leaving the camp Max got married and had a daughter Boomstick: But things went bad for Max again his daughter ended up trapped In a burning building and a huge crowd prevented her resuce Erik then lashed out at the Crowd killing them ''' Wiz: Max's wife then left him and secretly gave birth to his children Quicksilver and the Scarlet Witch. Max then met up with fellow mutant Charles Xavier aka Professor X and two augured about their different views on humanity '''Boomstick: Max wanted to use mutants to rule while Xavier wanted humans and mutants to live side by side in peace the two fell out and Max took the name Magneto and opposed Xavier and his team (the X-Men) with the Brotherhood of Mutants an evil band of Mutants Wiz: Magneto's primary power is magnetism he can latch onto huge Metal objects and move them with ease from basic plates to Massive Cars and Buildings Boomstick: Magneto can also create magnetic shields these shields can take attacks from the X-Men and stay intact and if that fails Magneto has an armour made out of a material similar to Adamantium you know the unbreakable metal that even Freakin Planet Busters such as Hulk and Thor Struggle to Break !! Wiz: Magneto can also shoot Magnetic blasts from his hands that do a lot of damage upon impact with a person , Magneto is also a trained Physical combatant. Boomstick: Magneto also possesses a great strategic mind able to come up with Great plans of attack against foes and has decades of experience Wiz: But despite all of this Magneto is not invincible he is over eighty years old which means he can quickly run out of energy if he is in an intense fight and struggle to keep up with much younger combatants also if he is badly injured he can't lift heavy Magnetic objects. Boomstick: But is one smart Metal Manipulating guy you don't want to mess with! ' ''Magneto: Your appearance reminds me of my son. Let's see if you can best him in battle. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle Bigthecat10 At night in New York City, Magneto was with the Brotherhood of Mutants (comprising of Mystique, Blob, Pyro, Toad, and Polaris) discussing their next plan of attack on the X-Men when a huge explosion ripped through the wall killing all of them except Magneto. M. Bison walks out of the smoke grinning and laughing Magneto: Who are you why did you do this ?!! M. Bison:I heard about your Brotherhood of Mutants so I decided you posed a great threat so I decided to eliminate them Magneto: Well, you're not going to kill me I'll destroy you ! Fight!! Bison shoots a bunch of purple fireballs at Magneto who takes the hit of one of them knocked into the wall Bison then tries to attack Magneto with the scissor kick but he blocks it with his shield and shoots him with a magnetic blast The two growl at each other and exchange punches and kicks with Magneto kicking Bison in the neck and knocking him back M. Bison then performs the foot stomp on Magneto not having much effect on him M. Bison: Ha fool - my Psycho power has no limits !! M. Bison teleports behind Magneto and attempts to hit Magneto with a purple fireball but he dodges it and tosses Bison out through the hole in the wall and into the street using his powers Magneto:Neither does my magnetic powers Magneto tosses M. Bison around knocking him into a lamppost and shoving him into the pavement Bison turns round leaps at Magneto and hits him with the scissor kick in Magneto's belly and blasts him with a Fireball Magneto quickly grabs a knife using his powers and shoves it into Bison's back M. Bison: Aggarhahh take this fool !! M. Bison attempts to brainwash Magneto who shrugs it off and shoots Bison with a Magnetic blast M. Bison: What how did that not work ! Magneto: I fight foes who use Mental attacks daily and learned how to resist there attacks including yours !" M. Bison: Taste my Ultimate Power Bison transforms into Final Bison and uses the Psycho crusher on Magneto who blocks it Bison shoots Magneto with a Huge fireball knocking Magneto to the ground Magneto stands up face bloodied Magneto: Do you think a change of clothes is going to stop me well it ain't M. Bison attempts to Hit Magneto with the Psycho crusher but Magneto blocks it with his shield and tosses M. Bison into lots of walls , windows and lamp posts using his Magnetic powers and slams him into the floor Magneto walks over to M. Bison whose is lying battered and bruised him on the floor Magneto:Do you seriously think you stood a chance how amusing Die !! Magneto lifts a car up with his powers and is about to Drop it on Bison when he pulls out his hand and starts to possess Magneto Magneto: What no I'm losing Control of my body .. Noo M. Bison was now controlling Magneto's body and grabbed the car dropped it on Magneto's body and escaped as the car exploded blood oozing from Magneto's body M. Bison: Ha ha never underestimate the wrath of Pycho power M. Bison walks away into the Night leaving Magneto's body their K.O! Shrek-it Ralph M. Bison is walking through a street when he sees a weird looking, frog dude jump at him. Bison uses a simple Pyscho Crusher, killing Toad instantly. Magneto: You scum! You killed one of my mutants! Now you will pay with your life! Bison: Bring it, old man! FIGHT! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QuM8eAoMoGQ Magneto uses some of his Magnetism properties and lifts up a cars and throws it a Bison. Bison quickly teleports and kicks Magneto in the back, knocking him down. Bison: You're weak, old man. Magneto fires some magnetic blasts at M. Bison, but Bison counters them with his Pyscho Cannons. The two villains get in a projectile war, until Magneto uses his TK abilities and lifts Bison in the air. Magneto then tosses Bison around and throws him into a wall. Bison gets up and instantly uses Pyscho Crusher, but Magneto blocks with his force field. Magneto: Your attacks are useless with this force field! Bison then rapidly attacks the force field as Magneto is laughing. Magneto then uses his TK and pushes Bison back into a wall, but Bison gets up with ease. Bison: It will take more than that to kill me! Magneto: Good thing I have more. Magneto then lifts a telephone line and throws it at Bison. Bison leaps over it and punches an off guard Magneto in the face. He combos him a couple of times and performs the Nightmare Booster, breaking one of Magneto's ribs. Bison: Is that enough? Magneto: No. Magneto then grabs Bison with his TK and begins to choke him. Magneto: You foolish mortals never learn. Bison: I'm not done yet! Bison then becomes Final Bison and breaks free. Final Bison teleports behind Magneto and starts rapidly attacking him. Magneto is unable to counter and is barraged with hundreds and hundreds of attack. Bison then throws Magneto in the air and performs Ultimate Pyscho Crusher, hurling Magneto back. Magneto: No, I can't lose now. Bison then teleports next to Magneto and attempts to brainwash him, but Magneto manages to snap out of it quickly, and use some TK and hold Bison in the air. Magneto: You are finished. Magneto then uses TK to rip Bison's body in half. Blood appears everywhere and it seems like Magneto has one. But unfortunately for him, he hasn't. Bison was now a soul and wanted revenge. Bison: Death awaits! Bison's soul then enters Magneto's body. Magneto is struggling to resist possession, but it is too much for him as his body explodes as Bison's soul emerges from it. Bison: Never underestimate Pyscho Power, worm! Bison's soul flies off to find another body as the Brotherhood of Mutants mourn Magneto's death. KO! Results Bigthecat10 Boomstick: God Magneto's so damn brutal...WHAT the hell happened their Magneto should have mopped the floor with Bison !! Wiz: While Bison was a good fighter and had a lot more offensive attacks Magneto was able to overcome Bison due to his better experience but Bison then pulled out one last trick Soul possession Magneto didn't know how to defend against such an attack and was helpless against it Boomstick: And for you Hardcore Marvel fans out there Magneto has trained to block mental attacks which was why he was able to block Bison's brainwashing attack but Soul Possession not only attacks the mind but the soul as well so Magneto couldn't defend against it Wiz: But Magneto is definitely capable of defeating Bison in a Physical match and was extremely close to being killed but we (Big and Shrek) had to decide whether Bison's Soul possession could overwhelm Magneto and because soul possession attacks multiple parts of the body Magneto had no chance against it leading to his defeat Boomstick: Looks like Magneto was too Pyscho to win this fight!! Wiz: The Winner is M.Bison Shrek-it Ralph Boomstick: Did that seriously just happen? Wiz: Yes. While normal Bison was a great fighter and had more options up his sleeve, Magneto could resist his attacks with his force field and carry on. Even Final Bison wasn't enough to take down the Master of Magnetism. Boomstick: But even though Magneto has trained to block mental attacks, which is the reason he resisted Bison's brainwashing attacking, he had no experience against possession, meaning that Bison's soul form could easily possess Magneto and get away with it. Which he did. Wiz: But this battle is far from a stomp. Magneto and Bison were pretty equally matched in the combat area, and while Magneto could pummel normal and Shin Bison, he couldn't defeat Soul Bison due to how the Soul form attacks multiple parts of the body, and since Magneto had no experience against it, he was killed. Boomstick: Looks like Magneto just didn't have a SOUL-lution to defeat Bison! Wiz: The winner is M. Bison Advantages and Disadvantages M. Bison - Winner *+Faster *+Soul form could easily possess Magneto *+Close range advantage *+More options to choose from *+Trickier *+Could teleport *+Better fighter *-Weaker *-Had trouble against TK Magneto - Loser *+Stronger *+More experience *+Could resist Bison's brainwashing *+Far range advantage *+Had TK to keep Bison on toes *-Slower *-Not as skilled *-Couldn't counter Bison's possession ability How many stars would you rate this battle (M. Bison VS Magneto)? Five stars Four stars Three stars Two stars One star Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Shrek-it Ralph Category:Bigthecat Category:'Marvel vs Street Fighter' Themed Death Battles Category:'Marvel vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Crossovered Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016